The Edge of Desire
by hbottlez
Summary: This story starts at 3x10 (Delinquents) with the infamous CopDoc slap.
1. The Slap

Lauren was lost deep in her medical text. She had read the line over and over again but couldn't quite make sense of all the pieces. She was muttering to herself.

"Disorientation, the smell of burning hair…" she was interrupted by Tamsin.

"Sounds like a tickbelang." She said as she let herself into Lauren's apartment.

"Albert Einstein!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Your door was open." Tamsin replied.

"What is it called? A ticklebang?" Lauren asked.

"A tickbelang." Tamsin corrected her as she reached forward to wipe away an eyelash on Lauren's cheek. Lauren furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eyelash." Tamsin explained. Lauren's face softened.

"You're not really a fan of me are you?" Tamsin inquired. Lauren looked up from her book but didn't answer right away. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that but I have had my doubts about you…" Lauren trailed off.

"Is this about the kiss?" Tamsin asked quietly. Lauren looked up at her, confused again. Tamsin hesitated.

"Between Bo and I." She clarified. Lauren closed her medical text and looked up at Tamsin, not wanting to believe what she just said. She stood up so she could look Tamsin square in the eye. Her face changed as Tamsin's words registered. A look of hurt flashed through her eyes.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"It wasn't really that big of a deal. She didn't even feed off of me." Tamsin reasoned. She was trying not to crack a smile as she remembered her kiss with Bo. Lauren had no emotion on her face as she reached her hand out to slap Tamsin. Her palm landed squarely on her cheek. Tamsin slowly turned her head to look at Lauren again. She had a mischievous smirk on her face. Lauren couldn't stand the way Tamsin was looking at her. She reached her hand out to slap Tamsin again. Right before Lauren's hand made contact with Tamsin's face, Tamsin reached up and caught her by the wrist. She took a step closer to Lauren, still holding onto her wrist.

"How dare you!" Lauren exclaimed as she pulled her wrist free. Tamsin stood firmly in front of Lauren.

"I thought you should know and I had assumed Bo already told you." Tamsin stated plainly.

There were a million thoughts racing through Lauren's head. How could Bo keep this from her? Why was Tamsin even here? How would she get everything sorted out? She had so many things she needed to talk to Bo about. She was becoming increasingly aware of how close Tamsin was standing to her. She became annoyed with her proximity.

"Tamsin, what are you even doing here?" Lauren asked with an edge in her voice.

"I don't really know…" Tamsin hadn't really come to Lauren's apartment with a plan. She just knew she wanted to talk to Lauren. As soon as she saw Lauren sitting there wrapped up in Bo's case, she knew she had to say something about the kiss. But she had expected that Lauren already knew about it. She was not expecting this reaction from the doctor. Lauren shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It was clear that she was becoming increasingly more annoyed.

"So you thought you could just let yourself into my apartment, drop this huge piece of information on me, and then what?" Lauren demanded answers.

"I didn't have a plan but the moment I saw you, I knew I needed to bring up the kiss and try to apologize. But I thought you already knew." Tamsin explained.

"Yeah, well, I didn't." Lauren replied shortly.

"Lauren, I…. I'm… I'm so sorry." Tamsin looked pleadingly into Lauren's eyes as she took another step towards Lauren. The doctor tilted her head quizzically at Tamsin. Tamsin had the most pathetically apologetic look on her face. Lauren softened seeing Tamsin so exposed and vulnerable. It was clear she was grasping for something but Lauren was not quite sure what.

"I just…." Tamsin trailed off as she reached her hands up to Lauren's face. Tamsin kissed her softly. She offered the last piece of her apology in this kiss. Lauren was the one to break the kiss. There was so much happening at once. Bo was in the back of her mind but Tamsin was here in front of her, completely vulnerable and open to her. There was something in Tamsin's fragility that Lauren could relate to. She longed for a connection like that. A connection where she felt equal to the other person, like they met each other in the same place. Tamsin had a broken and complicated past. So did Lauren. Tamsin was on the outskirts of their group of friends because she was dark. Lauren was often on the outskirts because she was human. They were both in service of someone else. Tamsin could understand Lauren in ways that the others could not.

Lauren wrapped her hands in Tamsin's hair and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. Whereas their last kiss was tender and apologetic, this one had fire and desire to it. Tamsin was responding to Lauren's fervor with the same enthusiasm. Tamsin wrapped her arms around the small of Lauren's back. She applied a bit of pressure to Lauren's back, closing any remaining distance between their bodies. They were perfectly cradled in each other's curves.

Lauren wrapped her fingers deeper into Tamsin's hair as she slipped her tongue into the Valkyrie's mouth. Tamsin flicked her tongue along the inside of the doctor's lower lip.

Lauren released her hands from Tamsin's hair and slowly let her fingertips trace down her back as she slipped her hands into Tamsin's back pockets, cradling her cheeks. Tamsin's traced along the doctor's back to the top of her jeans and came to rest in her front belt loops. Their tongues were dancing around each other, teasing and twisting, building the intensity. Something in Tamsin's kiss ignited something deep within Lauren. She walked forward, guiding Tamsin toward her desk, never breaking their kiss. She swiftly lifted Tamsin up and onto the desk, gracefully sliding her hands out of Tamsin's pockets and up the back of her shirt.

The Valkyrie pulled away and began kissing along Lauren's jaw line. She nibbled softly right behind the doctor's ear. Lauren let out a loud breath. Tamsin pulled back to look into Lauren's eyes. They never broke eye contact as Lauren shimmied Tamsin's shirt up and over her head. The corners of Lauren's mouth slowly spread into a smile as she reached forward and undid Tamsin's bra with one hand. She pulled away to see one of Tamsin's eyebrows raised. Lauren nodded slightly with a look of pride on her face before she pulled her own shirt over her head. She unsnapped her bra and tossed it over her computer. She pulled Tamsin's lips up to hers. The spark was quickly reignited. Lauren used her knee to spread Tamsin's legs apart. She could feel the heat of Tamsin through both of their jeans. It had been a while since Lauren had felt so in control of someone else's desire. She had driven Tamsin this wild all on her own. They continued to kiss as Lauren undid Tamsin's belt and jeans. She broke away to kiss Tamsin's neck as she slowly slid Tamsin's jeans down her thighs. She used one hand to gently lay Tamsin down on the desk. She then tucked both hands behind Tamsin's knees and swiftly slid her closer to the edge of the desk. Their eyes met. Tamsin's eyes burned with desire. Lauren wanted to take her all the way to the edge. She climbed on top of Tamsin, kissing her neck. She planted kisses on her chest and down stomach, stopping short of what she truly desired. Tamsin was squirming underneath of her, breathing more and more rapidly. Lauren slid off the desk, standing above Tamsin. She slid both of her hands under Tamsin's back, lifting her hips slightly. She took a deep breath as she flicked her tongue over Tamsin's clit. Both of them let out a moan. Lauren increased the speed, taunting the Valkyrie. Tamsin was moaning Lauren's name. She slipped her fingers inside of Tamsin. Both of her hands were gripping the sides of the desk, knuckles white. With each flick of Lauren's tongue, Tamsin rolled her hips towards the doctor. Lauren was moving her tongue and fingers with a consistent rhythm. Tamsin pushed herself into Lauren, wrapping her legs around Lauren's shoulders as the waves came crashing all around her.

"Oh my god, Lauren." She whispered. Lauren smiled coyly.

"They don't call me doctor for nothing." She replied.


	2. The Break

Lauren took a step back, realizing the implications of what she had just done. Tamsin slowly sat up, reaching out for Lauren. The doctor took another step back. Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I just… I shouldn't have…" Lauren trailed off. A look of disappointment came over Tamsin's face.

"No, it's not that I didn't enjoy that, believe me I did. I just shouldn't have done that before I talked to Bo." Lauren explained. Tamsin nodded but didn't respond, she had momentarily forgotten about Bo. Lauren stepped toward her computer and slipped her bra back on. She reached for both of their shirts, handing Tamsin's hers. Tamsin stared blankly at her before she reached out and took her shirt. Tamsin fumbled around to find her bra. Lauren stood awkwardly watching her get redressed. Tamsin slid herself off of the desk and put herself back together.

"Lauren, I didn't mean to…. I didn't have this in mind. I would never want to do wrong by anyone." Tamsin fumbled for the right words.

"No, I know. I just need to sort some things out. There is a lot going on with me right now, let alone throwing other people into the mix." Lauren looked stressed.

"I guess I will see you around." Tamsin said sheepishly as she showed herself out the door.

Lauren dropped herself onto her couch, putting her head in her hands. She was just so tired. She never had time for herself or for Bo for that matter and now she just had amazing sex with Tamsin. This was not something else she needed to add to her plate. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Tamsin. Was it just a one-time thing? Was there something more? She had never really thought about it until Tamsin was standing there in front of her, needing her. But that didn't really matter right now. What she needed to do was talk to Bo. She stood up, looking around for her phone. She shot Bo a quick text asking her to come to the apartment.

Lauren was sitting on the couch, fiddling with a glass of wine when Bo walked in. Bo reached out and gently brushed Lauren's hair aside, causing her to jump.

"For the love of science, why does everyone keep sneaking up on me?" Lauren exclaimed.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Bo said smiling. She bent down to give Lauren a quick kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, Lauren had a very sad smile on her face. Bo looked at her quizzically.

"What's going on, doc? Are you okay?" Bo asked. Lauren patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Bo to take a seat. Bo looked concerned.

"I have some things I really need to talk to you about." Lauren began.

"Of course, what is it, babe?" Bo was nervous about where this was going.

"Are you happy?" Lauren asked. The question took Bo by surprise.

"Yes, so incredibly happy. Why do you ask?"

"It shows. I love that you're happy. But I wish I could say the same for myself." Lauren said as she glanced into her glass of wine.

"What do you mean? Why are you unhappy?" Bo asked, becoming increasingly more concerned.

"I am just so tired. I run around doing all of these things for everyone else. I feel like we hardly ever see each other."

"I know and that is my fault. Things have been crazy lately and I haven't been making time for you like I should. I promise that I will be better about that now that things have settled down." Bo replied.

"I appreciate that but it is not just that. I spend most of my time worrying about whether or not you're going to make it through situations alive. It is exhausting. And it is no secret that we have had our moments. Every relationship does but on top of the fae and just everything else, I don't know if I can do it anymore." Lauren said, taking a small sip of her wine.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Lauren?" There were tears in Bo's eyes.

"I think we need to take a break. I need to be alone, recharge, figure some things out for myself." Lauren explained.

"If that is what you need, I understand." Bo said as she wiped away a tear.

"There is something else I should tell you." Lauren said, staring into her wine again. She was having a hard time bringing herself to look Bo in the eye.

Bo lifted Lauren's chin so they were eye to eye again.

"I slept with Tamsin."

"You did what?" Bo said as she stood up from the couch. "You chose to say all this other stuff, making me feel terrible, and then you tell me that you screwed somebody else?" Bo was furious, her eyes flashed blue.

"Bo, please take a deep breath. I feel awful, that is why I wanted to tell you. You should know, I should be honest with you. But the fact that I slept with Tamsin has nothing to do with this break. We need this right now. Well, I need this right now." Lauren explained.

"When? Where?" Bo asked, pacing around the living room.

"Does it really matter?" Lauren asked softly. "Also, I know about the kiss." Bo stopped pacing and turned to face Lauren.

"She told you?" Bo asked.

"Yes she did. Why didn't you?" This was one thing Lauren did not understand.

"I…. I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal." Bo reasoned.

"You kiss someone else and it wasn't to feed or heal and that 'isn't a big deal'?" Lauren was getting annoyed.

"There was so much happening at the time with The Dawning that I was never able to stop and think about it." Bo said.

"You should have made time. As always." Lauren said, throwing in the last line to get a dig at Bo.

"I get it, okay? I get it. I'm sorry. I am glad you told me about Tamsin. Well not glad because I really don't want that image but it was the right thing to do. So thank you. I guess."

"Clearly there is a lot going on for both of us. You have to agree that this break could be great for us. I don't know where it will take us in the future but we both could benefit from some alone time." Lauren was trying to use reason to calm Bo down and make her understand.

"I mean I am not thrilled about it but I hope that we can take time apart and then come back together. I can understand why you might need that. But I can only hope that no one else enters the picture before I have the chance to make this right." Bo looked defeated, like she thought she had already lost Lauren.

"I love you. Don't forget that. I do love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Lauren."

"I don't have any real plans with anyone but it wouldn't be outside my rights to explore as I try to find my happiness again." Lauren said.

She glanced over to her desk and the image of a naked Tamsin, screaming her name popped into her head. She smiled. That made her happy.


	3. The Talk

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren hadn't left her place in days; she completely buried herself in work. Luckily Dyson had consulted her on a couple of his cases so she had a welcome distraction. Bo had texted her just checking in but she didn't answer it and she hadn't heard from Tamsin at all. She wasn't surprised; they left things pretty weird after that day. Lauren felt bad; Tamsin was probably really confused by everything. She knew she should reach out to Tamsin but she had no idea what she would say. She still hadn't even processed it on her own. That was something she also needed to tackle. But for now, she was going to continue on her work.

**The Precinct**

"Hey, Wolf, you ever slept with someone and then not hear a thing from them?" Tamsin asked. Dyson looked up from his paperwork with a mischievous grin.

"Never. But I actually show people a good time." He joked.

"Very funny. I am serious. It was really weird." She said.

"How do you mean?" Dyson asked.

"I mean I slept with this woman and it was phenomenal. We had amazing chemistry. The thing is she did everything and then when I went to return the favor she kind of freaked out and kicked me out." Tamsin looked pretty disappointed.

"Well, did she say why?" The wolf asked.

"She has a complicated relationship situation but still I expected to hear something, you know? Whether or not she wanted to continue anything, I figured she would let me know."

"Why don't you reach out to her?" He asked.

"Wouldn't that be too much? I mean she is the one with the complicated situation and I feel like I should let her sort that out." Tamsin explained.

"I dunno, Tam. Do I look like the guy that should be giving out relationship advice?" He reasoned. She gave him a light punch in the arm.

"I guess not." She said laughing.

"Who is this mystery woman anyways?" He inquired. Tamsin's face got kind of serious. She wasn't sure how to respond. She decided to go with a joke to distract him from the question.

"A beautiful woman that you could never get!" She goaded. Dyson could see she wasn't ready to talk about it further so he dropped it, getting back to his paperwork.

**Lauren's Apartment**

**Later that Evening**

Lauren walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and opened it. She plopped herself on the couch. It was about time she finally dealt with this. She loved Bo but their relationship had fallen apart recently. Despite her feelings for her, she knew that wasn't a road she was ready to go down anytime soon. She needed to step back and worry about herself for a little bit. When she had decided that she needed a break, she initially thought that would mean a break without anyone else involved. She had never expected anyone else to enter the picture, especially Tamsin. She took a swig of her beer. She still wasn't sure if there was something more there or if it was simply that Tamsin was there at the right moment. But she would never really know until she explored it further. She picked up her phone and texted Tamsin:

"Hey. I am sorry I went MIA for a few days. Are you free to pop by for a beer this evening?"

"No worries, I will be over in a bit."

**Tamsin's Place**

She was nervous. She had no idea what was going to happen once she got to Lauren's. For that matter, she wasn't even sure what she wanted to happen when she got there. I mean, she had a great time the other day but the last thing she wanted was for Bo to come kick her ass. She walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear. She selected tight jeans, a shirt that was cut just low enough to show a little cleavage, and boots that went just below her knee. She wanted to look good but not like she was trying too hard. She threw on just a little bit of mascara and pulled her hair back into a bun. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was satisfied with what she saw in her reflection. She took a deep breath and headed out the door.

**Lauren's Apartment**

There was a knock at the door. She gulped down the rest of her beer and stepped over to open the door. She took in a quick breath when she saw Tamsin standing there. She looked beautiful.

"I see you decided to knock this time." Lauren said with a smile. Tamsin laughed nervously. "Please, come in. Would you like a beer?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Tamsin replied. Lauren walked to the fridge and got both of them a beer. She turned around to see Tamsin awkwardly standing in her living room.

"Make yourself comfortable, Tamsin." Lauren was trying to sound relaxed. They were both really nervous and it showed. Tamsin sat down in an armchair. Lauren crossed the room and sat on the couch across from Tamsin. Lauren handed her the beer. Tamsin took it, nodding and tipping the beer at her in appreciation.

"I guess we should get right to it, huh? We obviously need to talk." Lauren was trying to get right to it so they could clear the air.

"Yeah, I guess." Tamsin said.

"I am just going to be honest with you. You know I have strong feelings for Bo. We have also had our problems. I had planned to ask Bo to take a break from us before anything happened between you and me." Lauren began.

"I didn't realize it was that bad." Tamsin said.

"Well, we just weren't gelling as well as we once were. I felt like I got put on the back burner. But all of that is totally separate from what is or isn't going on between us." Lauren continued.

"Of course." Tamsin replied.

"I am not sure what _is_ here. I'm not looking to start anything serious. I want to be completely honest with you. But I am drawn to you. I had a great time the other day. And I apologize for panicking on you. I just couldn't continue before I had that talk with Bo."

"I completely understand that. I wouldn't want to come between you two. Frankly, angry Bo scares the shit out of me," she laughed. "I want you to know that when I came here the other day I did not expect that to happen. I came just to chat and then eventually apologize for kissing Bo." Tamsin explained.

"I know." Lauren replied.

"I understand that everything is really complicated for you right now. I definitely don't want to make anything harder for you. But I am curious to see where this goes." Tamsin said shifting in her seat, she wasn't sure what Lauren would say to that.

"Tamsin, there is a strong possibility that I won't be able to give you much of myself. I need you to know that." Lauren looked Tamsin right in the eye.

"I know, Lauren, I know. I am okay with that." Tamsin just wanted to be near the doctor in whatever way that might be.

"So we have an understanding? We will casually explore this?" Lauren asked.

"I am looking forward to it." Tamsin said with a smile.


	4. The Dance

"Would you like another beer?" Lauren asked. Tamsin looked at her beer, swished it around, and then finished the last bit.

"Can I be honest with you?" Tamsin asked.

"Of course." Lauren replied.

"I am much more of a liquor person. Would you happen to have any?" Tamsin said, smiling. Lauren laughed.

"Whatever I do have is in that cabinet," she said pointing to a cabinet above the fridge, "but I don't know if I have anything good." Lauren hardly ever drank hard alcohol; she didn't like losing control. Tamsin walked over and opened the cabinet, shifting bottles around. She made disapproving noises as she looked at the bottles. Finally she found something suitable and pulled it out. "Did you find something?" Lauren asked.

"This will work." Tamsin said with a mischievous grin. Lauren was a little nervous about her selection.

"What did you find?" Lauren asked as Tamsin shook a bottle of Tequila in her direction. Lauren shook her head no, while smiling.

"Oh come on, doc." Tamsin pleaded. She started opening other cabinets.

"What are you looking for now?" Lauren asked.  
"Shot glasses." Tamsin said.

"Good, lord. One cabinet to the left." The doctor replied. Tamsin opened it and pulled out two shot glasses.

"Perfect." She said walking back over to Lauren. She set the glasses and tequila on the table in between the two of them. She poured shots for each of them. "Alright, let's do this, doc." Tamsin said lifting her shot in the air. Lauren looked straight at Tamsin. She hesitated. Tamsin smiled and lifted her eyebrows. Lauren felt something within her cave. She reached down and grabbed her glass, clinking it against Tamsin's. They both smiled and then poured the Tequila down their throats. Tamsin slammed her glass on the table. Lauren puckered her face in disgust, licked her lips, and then set her glass gently on the table. Tamsin began pouring another round.

"Tam…" Lauren started but was stopped by Tamsin who lifted her finger at her.

"When do you ever let loose, doc? Just enjoy. Not worry about work, responsibilities, anything. Forget everything else and just have a few drinks with me. Talk to me. Just be." Tamsin said as she finished pouring the shots. Lauren looked at the second shot and then back into Tamsin's eyes. She smiled, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug. "Well it is about time you relaxed and did something for yourself."

Tamsin lifted the next shot and Lauren joined her. They clinked glasses and downed the second one. The second one went down a little easier for the doctor. Tamsin began pouring a third one.

"Whoa, Tams, easy." Lauren pleaded. Tamsin continued pouring. She didn't even pause before she threw back her third shot. Lauren decided to just go for it and slowly finished that final shot. Tamsin poured herself a fourth but left Lauren's empty. The doctor breathed an audible sigh of relief. She walked to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. She could feel the warm sensation flowing throughout her entire body. She opened her beer and took a swig as Tamsin downed her fourth shot. Lauren walked back across the room and sat across from the Valkyrie. She studied Tamsin as she slowly sipped the fifth shot she poured. Tamsin had her eyebrows furrowed, clearly lost in thought as she drank.

"What's up, gorgeous?" Lauren asked. Tamsin smiled at the doctor's term of endearment.

"Nothing," Tamsin replied, "Just a lot going on. But we promised to forget all of our worries and just enjoy this evening, right?" she asked.

"Right," Lauren said smiling, "It has been a long time." She sipped her beer.

"What do you do when you're not working?" Tamsin inquired. Lauren searched for a response that didn't make her sound like a workaholic but the Tequila clouded her mind.

"I, uh... uh. I mean, honestly, nothing. I don't ever have free time." She replied. Tamsin choked out a laugh and then stopped, realizing Lauren was serious.

"Doc, seriously? You gotta be kidding me!" Tamsin practically spat out.

"I mean I am always doing stuff for the ash or for Dyson or for Bo. I am at the mercy of others. Indentured servitude." Lauren stated with a sarcastic smile.

"Well that's some bullshit. We are going to make time for Dr. Lewis."

"Sometimes I like to dance." Lauren said quietly. She couldn't believe she had just admitted that out loud.

"Oh hell yes!" Tamsin shouted, jumping up. Lauren pointed in the direction of her stereo, knowing Tamsin was about to fumble around looking for it. "Alright, alright, alright. What does the doc have in store for us?" She said scanning the CD titles. "Seriously, what is this shit?" Tamsin said as she tossed some CDs aside.

"Tam, please don't make a mess!" Lauren squealed.

"Relax, hotpants, live a little!" Tamsin said as she continued to toss CDs around. "Eff this, do you have an AUX cord? I'm taking control here." Tamsin looked at Lauren and Lauren smiled back. She was enjoying this very much. She stood up from the couch, wobbling a little. She grabbed onto the arm of the couch to steady herself for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she drank this much. She focused directly on her desk and walked over to it. Mmmm the desk she and Tamsin... No, focus. She grabbed the cord from her computer and walked back to Tamsin, handing it over. Their hands brushed momentarily and electricity pulsed through Lauren. It was exciting letting loose.

Tamsin pulled out her phone and hooked it up to the speaker system. She was scrolling through her music, obviously looking for something specific. Something slow and quiet began to play. A smile spread across Tamsin's face as she turned to face the doctor. Lauren began to sway back and forth to the music. Tamsin took a step closer to her as the intro ended.

_Two people, just meeting, barely touching each other__  
__Two spirits, greeting, tryna carry each further__  
__You are one, and I am another__  
_

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Lauren's back, resting her forehead on the doctor's. She began to take the lead and Lauren allowed the Valkyrie to dictate their movements.

_We should be, one inside each other__  
_

Lauren took a step back looking at Tamsin in mock surprise. Tamsin smiled and shrugged. Lauren laughed and pulled Tamsin in for a kiss.

_You can see inside me, will you come inside me__  
__Do you wanna ride, inside my love__  
__You can see inside me, will you come inside me__  
__Do you wanna ride, inside my love_

They continued to sway to the music as their tongues danced around each other. There was nothing holding Lauren back now. She playfully grabbed Tamsin's lip in her teeth and gently tugged on it. Tamsin dug her nails into the doctor's back as her stomach flipped with anticipation.

_Two strangers, not strangers__  
__Only lacking the knowing__  
__So willing, feeling__  
__Infinite growing_

_While we're here, the whole world is turning__  
__We should be, one, fulfilling the yearning_

Note: the song playing is "Inside My Love" by Delilah


	5. The Morning

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun just barely streaming through the windows. She rolled over to see a naked Tamsin lying on her stomach, her back slowly rising and falling with each breath. The sun created a pattern on her back, Lauren reached out to trace the shadows but stopped herself, afraid of waking the sleeping Valkyrie. She couldn't help herself, she scooted closer to Tamsin and planted soft kisses down her back. Tamsin stirred and rolled toward Lauren, eyes still closed.

"Good morning, beautiful." The doctor said to the barely awake Valkyrie.

"Mmmmm…" was all Tamsin could get out.

"It is a beautiful morning, it is time to wake up." Lauren said.

"Well someone kept me up very late last night." Tamsin said finally opening her eyes with a mischievous grin spreading across her face. She wrapped her hands in Lauren's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed tenderly. Lauren pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I could get used to that." She said.

"Oh, could you?" Tamsin replied somewhat shortly. Lauren sucked in a little air. She was afraid she had said too much or made Tamsin uncomfortable. "Relax, doc. I like waking up next to you. I just, uh…" She trailed off.

"You, what?" Lauren asked.

"I just don't want to put too much pressure on us." Tamsin said. She didn't want to upset Lauren but she wasn't looking for anything serious. She had enough to deal with without thinking about disappointing a girlfriend.

"Right, no, I totally understand. I just meant it was nice to wake up and see you next to me. You are so beautiful, Tamsin." Lauren seemed slightly disappointed and was clearly trying to hide it.

"You don't even know me." Tamsin said as she kissed Lauren roughly. Lauren's body immediately responded. She couldn't deny that she was physically attracted to Tamsin. But there was definitely something else about her that she was drawn to. She just hadn't had the time to figure it out. She was too preoccupied with ripping Tamsin's clothes off.

Lauren let out a moan as Tamsin guided her hand down the doctor's back. Lauren let her hands explore Tamsin but before she could react Tamsin was on top of her, pinning both of her arms above her head.

"My turn." Tamsin growled.

"Be my guest." Lauren breathed.

Tamsin licked from the doctor's sternum all the way down her stomach and stopped just short, moving horizontally towards Lauren's hip. Lauren grumbled at Tamsin's teasing. Tamsin glanced up at Lauren whose eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. Tamsin bit down on the skin by Lauren's hip. Lauren moaned, arching her back, and showing Tamsin just what she wanted. Tamsin ignored Lauren, drifting back up towards Lauren's lips. Lauren opened her eyes and gave Tamsin a piercing stare. "That was rude." She said.

"Too bad." Tamsin said as she straddled Lauren, digging her hips into the doctor. Lauren shifted her hips and matched Tamsin's motions. Tamsin slipped her hand behind Lauren's neck, wrapping her fingers in Lauren's hair. She continued steadily grinding her hips into Lauren as she pulled Lauren's lips up to hers. They were fully connected, sitting up as Tamsin flicked her tongue into Lauren's mouth. Lauren responded with fervor, wrapping her arms around Tamsin. She let Tamsin set the pace but it was clear Tamsin wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. She was breathing very rapidly.

"Oh, god, Lauren." Tamsin moaned. She increased the speed of their movements. Lauren was right there with Tamsin, matching her every move and every desire.

"Yes, Tamsin." Lauren yelled. Tamsin's muscled tensed as she approached the edge. She dug her nails into Lauren's back. "Yes!" Lauren screamed.

They both let out a cry as they came in unison, shuttering with each thrust. Lauren opened her eyes to find Tamsin staring directly at her. They held eye contact as they moved together. Lauren slowly lowered herself to a lying position, taking Tamsin with her. Tamsin was resting most of her body weight on Lauren and breathing heavily. Lauren wrapped her arms around Tamsin's back, pulling her even closer. Tamsin listened to the sound of Lauren's rapid heartbeat. Their breathing slowed in unison.

Tamsin awoke slightly disoriented. She was still on top of Lauren with the doctor's arms wrapped around her. Lauren was sound asleep with her lips parted. Tamsin couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked. She gently kissed Lauren's parted lips. Lauren's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she looked up at Tamsin.

"Good morning… Again." Tamsin said with a slight laugh. Lauren laughed and slipped Tamsin off of her so they were lying down facing each other.

"Are you hungry?" Lauren asked.

"Famished." Tamsin replied.

"I thought so. Be right back." Lauren got up and grabbed her shirt off the ground and slipped it over her head. Just the very bottom of her butt cheeks were showing under her shirt as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Sex and breakfast. I could definitely get used to this." Tamsin said to herself.


End file.
